


Hugging Spree

by Hanneullie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanneullie/pseuds/Hanneullie
Summary: Yuzuru is Half Chipmunk and Half Koala.Javier is Half Happy and Half Sad.Yzvr reunites in a fluffy way with a sprinkle of angst.





	Hugging Spree

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Yuzu x Javi fanarts, memes and scenarios of them reuniting by fanyus on twitter!
> 
> sorry for errors coz i wrote and posted this while riding a bus, the person beside me keeps glancing on my ipad so I hope he likes yaoi fluff LMAO.

 

Javier is tired.

Javier is tired and exhausted because he just got back here in Toronto yesterday and today he needs to practice for his last Euros, his last competition and his last competitive performance. Training is still the same pain in the ass but Javier embraced it for it will be the last and he was actually happy.

But Javier is tired not only because of the exhausting training but also of a certain someone clinging on him ever since he got back to TCC.

Yuzuru is currently hugging Javier from behind, his arms around Javier's waist and his head resting on Javier's back.

Javier is not sure how they got into that position because the moment he entered the rink, a handful of a certain Japanese skater threw himself into his arms with a loud "Jabi!" earning looks from the other people. Javier, after almost tumbling over, steadied himself  and returned the passionate hug.

"Yusu, missed you lots!"

"Miss you most." Yuzuru mumbled, his faced smashed on Javier's chest, even though Yuzuru is taller with his skates on but he made himself smaller to feel Javier's warm embrace.

Javier chuckled. It was cute.

It was cute at first.

Javier noticed how Yuzuru got so clingy and he gets it. They missed each other and he is not complaining. But it has been so long and he needs, badly needs to train.

And Yuzuru is not helping. He's been clinging on Javi for almost an hour now. Javier saw his coaches' glint in their eyes and he rolled his own eyes because he knows that they are not stopping Yuzuru because they are indulging the boy with his antics. He can't blame them after Yuzuru's dramatic declaration of missing Javi under the Spanish flag.

Skating with a grown ass man hugging your back is not easy. Yuzuru is snuggling Javier while dragging his feet on ice so Javier is practically half carrying him. He can hear Yuzuru's sigh behind so Javier tilted his head and nudge the clingy boy.

"Yusu, I missed you alot but need to train. Maybe I will hug you later?" Javier said as he stopped skating for awhile while holding Yuzuru's hands around his waist and slowly untangling the boy.

Yuzuru opened his eyes and pouted as he resisted Javier's hold of his wrists and just hugged Javier harder.

"Jabiiiiiii, no I hug you now. You can skate like this. We good skaters, we can skate together with me on you, I two time Olympic Gold Medallist, this is just half of doing a quad toe."

Javier laughed with Yuzuru's childish antics. It was so different from the normal, training addict attitude of his rinkmate. Javier felt warmth spreading through his body realizing how much Yuzuru missed him.

"Your two title is not justifying this Yusu, We might hurt each other and you still undergoing rehab."

Javier forced himself to remove Yuzuru from him. He slowly faced the boy and cradled the boy's small face with his two hands squeezing Yuzuru's face making his cheeks chubby like a chipmunk.

"Chipmunk Yusu, I need training for last competion. You understand right?" Javier said squeezing Yuzuru's cheek more while laughing.

Yuzuru grumbled and resisted Javier's hold of his face.

"But Brian, Tracy and Ghislain not even angry! They let me hug Jabi because they know I missed you lots." Yuzuru said pouting, and Javier can't stop laughing because Yuzuru did really look like a chipmunk.

"But Yusu--"

"Jabi not miss me?"

Javier sighed. Yuzuru is current giving him The Look ™ and no one, No One can ever resist That Look™.

He sighed again and hugged Yuzuru cradling his tiny head on his chest and he hopes Yuzuru can't really hear how fast his heartbeat is. Yuzuru grasped Javier's t-shirt with his two hands and Javier knows that he can never say no to Yuzuru. Ever.

"Okay fine, you want a break? I will ask Brian."

Yuzuru nodded in his chest and Javier can feel his smile.

Brian agreed to give them a break and waved his hand because its just Javier's first day anyway. Javier thought he just doesn't want to have Javier doing a quadruple salchow with a Yuzuru Hanyu on his back so it's a win for their coach.

When Javier and Yuzuru skated while leaving the ice, Yuzuru never stopped clinging on Javier. He was attached to his side while still hugging Javier and when Javier thinks they need to separate to put on their skate guards, Yuzuru firmly held his one hand and then proceeded to hug him again.

Javier thinks Yuzuru just transformed into a Koala.

He laughed at the thought.

"Why Jabi laugh?"

"Because Yusu is a koala."

"Am not!"

"Yes, Yusu Koala."

"Jabiiii"

"Yusu, you never stopped hanging on me since I got here!"

"I don't care" Yuzuru just continued on hugging him.

When they got into Javier's apartment, Yuzuru is still clinging on him. Javier sighed. He feels happy and warm but at the same time he feels sad. He doesn't want Yuzuru missing him so much.

"Yusu, I need to cook food, you need to sit down first."

"You cook while like this, I hug you on back."

Javier rolled his eyes and let the boy back hug him while he started chopping some ingredients. Javier thinks this is harder than doing a quad loop.

"Yusu, I might hurt you, por favor, let me cook for us."

Yuzuru shook his head in Javier's back still hugging him fiercly.

  
Javier stopped for a moment and he felt Yuzuru's body shaking and he got alarmed because there was a sob so he stopped chopping and faced the now crying boy.

He hugged Yuzuru with passion, craddling his whole body while kissing his hair, whispering spanish endearments.

Javier suddenly felt guilty of complaning internally earlier because of Yuzuru's clinginess.

"S- sorry J- jabi I...I- am clingy.. j- just m- issed you..lots" Yuzuru said between quiet sobs, wetting Javier's shirt.

Javier's heart clenched.

"Dont apologize Yusu. I love koala Yusu. I love clingy Yusu. And I love snuggly Yusu. And chipmunk Yusu. And pouty Yusu and--"

Javier said every sentences with a kiss on Yuzuru's hair.

Yuzuru looked up smiling with tears in his face. Javier wiped them with his fingers and kissed Yuzuru in the forehead brushing his long bangs.

"Jabii stop. You cheesy."

"I know. I missed you."

"Missed you the most."

"Missed you more than most."

"Jabi stubborn, I not stop hug you then."

Javier looked at Yuzuru with a fond look.

"Yusu will not stop? Always?"

"Always."

 

**Author's Note:**

> @yuzuzori


End file.
